The Solemn Protector
by dreadpoodles
Summary: Naruto wasn't available when the Fourth was to seal the Nine-Tails, so Tsume Inuzuka offered her own son, and a dark ritual that would not require death, at least not permanently, for any involved. This is how Kiba became the host of the Fox, and how he would become the solemn protector that remained unloved... Except for the one who will always hold his heart...
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1: The Beginnings of a Legend**

**A/N: **Hello readers, I'm delighted to bring you my first (uploaded) story! I'm pretty much free writing this, I have barely the slightest idea where this story is going to go so sit back, and enjoy.-dp

All hell was breaking loose. Ninja scattered about the village, the younger evacuating civilians while the older headed towards their possible doom, and the cause of this chaos: The Nine-Tailed Fox.

No jutsu would stop this demon, no weapons impeded it's course. And the leader of this village, viewing it from the high walls, the Fourth Hokage Minato Namikaze, is about to take drastic measures, which will cost him his life.

To make bleak matters even bleaker, his wife Kushina Uzumaki went into labor just as the news of the rampaging demon came. He wore a cool and confident expression, just as any leader should, but inside he was breaking down. He needed news of the birth, his entire plan depended on his child, his son Naruto. After what seemed like an eternity, the ANBU he had dispatched to check on his wife had returned. He approached, bowed, but hesitated. His mask betrayed no emotions, but the Fourth could sense his apprehension.

"Please, what is the news of my wife and son?" Minato's calm facade was cracking, his eyes starting to water.

"The medical nin said he is healthy and strong, with hair as blonde as yours." Minato felt as if a huge burden had been lifted off his shoulder. His son was alive and well, the jutsu could be done! A small smile formed on his lips, until fear seeped back in.

"And my wife?"

The ANBU paused once more, before straightening up and looking directly at his Hokage.

"... She did not survive the labor... There were too few medical ninja on hand to save her..." Minato's croaked out a sob, the love of his life, beautiful and fiery Kushina, gone. He wiped the few tears that escaped his eyes away, trying to cover his grief. He needed to appear strong in front of his people. He was about to dismiss the operative, until he noticed Naruto wasn't with the ANBU. He gave him specific orders to bring his son back.

"My son... Where is my son! WHERE IS NARUTO!" he all but screamed.

"The medical nin had him taken to the shelters." Minato felt himself die on the inside. He wouldn't be able to save his village. He would be known as the Hokage who was too weak to save the place he vowed to protect. Unbeknownst to him, a certain Inuzuka Matriarch had overheard him, and rushed back to her clan's compound to retrieve her son. She understood what the Hokage was about to do. In the days before the Hidden Villages were formed, when the Inuzuka clan dwelt amongst the dogs and wolfs of the forest, they used to seal the spirits of great wolf spirits inside their newborns. It was a dark ritual, which would require the death of the child before the spirit/demon could be sealed inside. The demon/spirit sealed inside would bring the child back to life, thus not requiring any to die, or at least _stay_ dead.

When she brought her son before him, the Fourth had no choice but to accept, so while he began the necessary seals, Tsume stroked her son's head, gave him a kiss on the forehead and with tears in her eyes, plunged a kunai into his infant chest. Minato finished the seals, and the Nine-Tails began to seal into the child's body. Tsume prayed to Kami that it would work, for the ritual had not been done in so long. She rejoiced when her infant son opened his eyes again, yet it pained her to know he would never truly be alive, because it was the Fox's power that brought him back to life and was keeping him so. But the day was won, and she looked for Minato, only to see him mortally wounded. The Nine-Tails had managed to land a single blow, yet that was all it took. His story was over. The Yellow Flash was dead.

The babe that was snuggled up to her breast, his story was not. No, it was far from over. He wouldn't be the ninja in brilliant clothes, rushing to save the day such as Minato had. No, he would become the ninja in dirty and blood-caked gear. He wouldn't be a hero, but a solemn protector, unloved and unappreciated by most, until he is gone. Then they will realize how much he sacrificed, the burdens he bore for the village he loved yet did not love him back. And when they crawl to him, begging for forgiveness, he is going to look down and say "No."

The hatred they will display towards him will not be forgotten. He will treasure those who showed him love and compassion. Some day, after leaving, he will return, because one there will always hold his heart. He will save his village, but he will not forgive it. He will not be what Naruto would have become, who would have had complete love for all who live in the village no matter what they did to him. For he is not Naruto, yet he still will become a legend. And this is his beginning.

_**Kiba**_

**A/N: **This is essentially just the prologue. Every chapter will be about 12-15 pages in Open Office, so uploading will be every Monday, unless I get it done earlier. Cheers!-dp


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2:Innocence Lost**

Three years. It had been three years since the Nine-Tail's attack. The Third Hokage, Hiruzen Sarutobi, came out of retirement after his successor's sacrifice. Life in Konoha went on, as did life in the Inuzuka compound. Young Kiba was growing fast. He had the looks of a five year old but he was only three. It broke Tsume's heart every time he asked 'When is daddy coming home?' Kiba barely knew what his father looked like; he had only seen his father in photographs, never in person. His father stayed away from his family and Konoha, taking long deployments in far-off countries. He wrote letters, though, every few months. Tsume loved the way her son's eyes lit up when the large brown envelope arrived.

The Inuzuka matriarch ensured her son stayed within the compound or surrounding forest, because many in the village dare to call him the Nine-Tails and demand his blood. She would rip apart any who made a move against her pup. Thus, Kiba's early life was a lonely one. He spent much of his time out in the woods, playing amongst the trees and in a small stream that flowed through the center. He was always under the watchful of Kuromaru or his elder sister Hana. The only thing that bothered her was his eyes, they seemed too mature for his age. They were the eyes of a seasoned ninja, and Kiba didn't even cringe at the sight of blood. They still held childish innocence, but he had a piercing gaze that unnerved her to no ends. Every night, with tears in her eyes, she prays her son may live an ordinary life.

**2 Years Later**

"Ma! I got a cut on my leg!"

Tsume sighed. All she wanted to do was take a relaxing walk in the forest with Kuromaru, but Kiba had insisted on tagging along. Now he had gone and hurt himself. Not that the cut would stay long, thanks to the Fox. She supposed there were some upsides to having an ancient demon sealed inside him.

"Go wash it off in the stream." she instructed. The five year old complied, but felt it necessary to do a cannonball, soaking Tsume and Kuromaru. "Damn brat.." the matriarch mumbled under her breath.

"He must get it from his mother." the half-wolf replied nonchalantly. His master growled, glaring daggers as to say _this isn't over._ Like she could get beat by a mutt.

**About 200 Meters Upstream**

Kabuto's day wasn't going well, to say the least. From the moment he woke up it had been a _disaster_. First, he had broken his glasses. Not good. Then, he had cut himself with a chakra scalpel, which was _really damn painful_. Now, worst of all, Lord Orochimaru had him throwing out his unwanted shit. The medical nin was too angry to even look at what he was throwing out, it looked like some DNA and maybe some sort of skill enhancers. Kabuto didn't even care, just so pissed that Orochimaru had him doing the work of a busboy! In his frustration, he failed to notice a root sticking out in front of him. With the gracefulness of a drunk, he tripped, flinging the box of concoctions forward. He began cursing as he fell, but was unable to utter a syllable before hitting the ground and getting a mouthful of dirt. Great. Just FUCKING great. At least he wasn't hurt. Like a little piece of wood could kill him. How little he knew

He looked up to see the all the various vials and beakers smashed, their colored contents running down into a stream. Kabuto spit out the dirt in his mouth, got up and brushed himself off before going back to the hideout.

"Good'nuff."

**Back with the Inuzukas**

Kiba was still splashing around in the water, laughing. Tsume couldn't help but smile, her son might just live an ordinary life like she prayed. All was well, until Kiba ripped his leg from the water, hissing in pain.

"What's wrong, Kiba?" Her voice was thick with worry. Kiba had an incredible tolerance for pain, once he had nearly sliced off two of his fingers with a kitchen knife and didn't even bat an eye. Something was _very_ wrong. Then the scent hit her. It was a disgusting smell, and it was emanating from the stream.

She rushed Kiba to the hospital, ignoring the usual hateful glares and snorts of derision from villagers and ninjas alike. When she entered the lobby she grabbed the nearest nurse, a pretty brunette probably only 18 years old, and demanded she find her a doctor. The poor girl was nearly in tears from the fearsome woman's outburst as she rushed down a hallway. She glanced down at her son, he was calmly looking at his surroundings, slitted eyes never staying on one thing for too long.

When Tsume looked back up, she was relieved to see a doctor she knew and trusted, Shiro Nara, Shikaku's nephew. He had the Nara laziness, but it wasn't as severe as his uncle's. He looked up from his clipboard and smiled.

"Hello Tsume, let me guess: Kiba went and hurt himself." His smile erased when he saw how serious and grim she was. He went full doctor mode, and after the Inuzuka matriarch explained the cut and stream Shiro concluded a blood test was their best option. He got the nearest room available and prepared the needle to draw blood from Kiba's leg. Shiro didn't give any reassuring words, he was the one Tsume always came to whenever Kiba needed an exam or checkup, so he knew of his tolerance to pain.

Kiba did not look away as the thin needle plunged into his skin and began filling up with his red essence. Shiro pulled the needle out and set it aside, not bothering to put a band-aid where the needle broke the skin.

"Well, I'll get this to the lab and as soon as I get the report I send for ya." The Inuzukas began to leave, Tsume giving her thanks to the Nara.

"Oh and before you go, Kiba..." The young Inuzuka looked back curiously. Shiro pulled a sucker out of his lab coat, and handed it to Kiba, who looked up and gave him a fangy smile that made his clan markings stretch across his cheek bones. And on that note, they retired back to the compound, but Tsume still had a queasy feeling in her stomach.

Shiro was finishing up some last minute paperwork in his office when he got the call he had been waiting for.

"Dr. Nara here. I presume you have the data on the blood work I sent you."

"Uh.. yeeeeah... About that... You're gonna need to see this..."

The Nara rushed over to the blood lab, his interest (and fears) piqued. He met with the lab assistant who pulled up the results on a computer. Everything looked normal in most sequences of his DNA, until they got to a few strands that _definitely_ shouldn't be in a five year old boy, container of a demon or not.

Several strands were attacking others, but not destroying them, they were enhancing them. Then there was a lone strand. Shiro could swear he had seen the same thing _somewhere._ He just could not remember.

"Alright, get Yuno on it. See if she can make heads or tails of it. Oh, and print me out a copy, I told Tsume I'd get it to her soon." With that, the Nara headed back to his office, trying to sort out the mess of folders and loose paper on his desk, when a file fell out on his lap. His eyes widened, and he remembered where he had seen that strand before. Tsume could wait, the Hokage needed to hear about this immediatley.

**Personal File**

**Tenzo**

Tsume was awoken to the sounds of shrieks of pain, coming from Kiba's room. She rushed out of bed and nearly broke down the door to his room, finding her youngest writhing in agony, his eyes screwed shut. She snapped out of her trance and swooped him up and smashing through his window, leaving Hana behind scared and confused.

And for the second time in 24 hours, Tsume had to bring Kiba to the hospital. Luckily when she arrived, it wasn't some rookie nurse, but a veteran doctor in the lobby. One look at her youngest and he ordered a gurney and high levels of painkillers. They arrived in seconds and the fangie boy was on his way to the ER.

He ensured Kiba's condition was somewhat stable before getting a messenger nin to fetch Dr. Nara, who had experience with the patient. Tsume sat in a plastic chair, holding her sons hand as he shook in his drug induced slumber, a painful expression glued to his face. _Please Kami, not my son._

**At The Hokage's Office**

Hiruzen was having a stressful day, and having a doctor show some medical mumbo-jumbo in his face wasn't helping. He was paying half attention until he mentioned who this was about: Kiba. That got him to stop signing papers and look the Nara in the eye.

"What is it about Kiba?" The Sarutobi had a special love for the boy, he would not be living a simple life.

"Do you see this strand of DNA?"

"Yes, yes. You've shown me it a hundred times. What does this have to do with Kiba?"

"This is Kiba's blood work, and that" he pointed to the specific DNA "is one of the strands that Tenzo has, but Kiba's is more refined." The old Hokage's eyes nearly popped out his head.

"So... he has the First's DNA... but how?" The Nara shrugged before remembering what Tsume had told him.

"Wait, Tsume brought Kiba in because she thought there was something in the stream in that forest near the Inuzuka Compound. It must be something there." The Hokage nodded, sending two of his ANBU guards to investigate when a messenger nin appeared, bringing urgent news from the hospital.

"Jin requests your presence in the ER ASAP, Shiro. It's Kiba Inuzuka." The Nara and Hokage glanced at each other, before speeding off to the hospital.

"How is he?" Shiro asked his senior colleague.

"Look for yourself."

Kiba was sleeping, but it looked as if he was having a nightmare. He tossed and turned, even after the large quantity of painkillers. Tsume sat by his bed, holding his hand. She had been crying, just as any mother would. Hiruzen approached the boy, leaning on his cane as he looked over his pain wracked form.

The lead doctor from the blood lab, Yuno, stepped in the room. "Ah Shiro you're here. I have some updated blood work, and, wow." The blonde handed him the chart. "I also took some tissue and muscle samples, they're on there. From the look of it all, he's been pumped full of enhancements, physical and mental. My guess it is _his _work." The room got deathly silent.

"It is." the Third confirmed. "He has DNA of the first..." Gasps erupted around the room. "and this goes no further than this room. I'm labeling it as an S ranked secret. Not a word." There was no argument. Everyone in the room knew what Kiba had inside of him, and if word got out that he had DNA of the First it would attract unwanted attention from all sorts of individuals and organizations.

Kiba stayed in a drug induced slumber for three days, before finally awaking. Tsume rushed to the hospital as soon as she received word. She ran into the room to find Kiba looking out the window, laughing hysterically. Tsume looked out at what had her son in a fit of laughter. There was a training ground visible from the hospital and in it was a genin team and their sensei. They were practicing taijutsu on trees, and whenever the sensei looked away the trees would grow radically, freaking the genin out. When they got the attention of their sensei, the tree(s) would return to normal.

"Amazing, isn't it?" Tsume hadn't even noticed the Hokage sitting in the corner. He stood, walked over to Kiba and bent down on one knee, looking the young Inuzuka in the eye.

"Now, Kiba, I know it's fun to pull pranks, but I need you to not use that ability."

"Ok."

And with one word, Kiba stopped using the First's power, and layed back down on the hospital bed.

"So... how do you feel?" Tsume asked with slight apprehension. He shrugged, said he was fine, and not to worry. Damn kid went from childish to mature like _that._ Kiba just stared out the window, just staring off into the distance, eyes not focused on anything.

"Let's just hope he keeps good on his promise." she mumbled under her breath.

**One Year Later**

"There's the demon! Let's get him!" Kiba rumbled out a growl. He was really fucking sick of people accusing him of being a 'demon' and chasing him through the streets. Ma always told him to ignore them and just leave but the six year old was at his boiling point. He couldn't even play in the fucking park with other kids! Their parents would take them away, glaring hatefully at him. His rage was palpable, and he began to see red. Literally. The crimson hue seeped towards the center of his vision from his peripherals like blood. When Kiba faced the villagers, their scowls twisted in horror, and several screamed, running away while others stayed glued to the spot.

The Inuzuka smirked, before doing a 180 and heading back towards his original destination: Ichiraku's ramen stand. Ramen wasn't Kiba's favorite (that would be steak and beef jerky) but he enjoyed the company more than anything else. Teuchi and Ayame were kind to him unlike most in the village. Another five minutes and five hundred rude gestures and glares later, The fanged boy found himself just outside the small stand. A small smile played on his lips, he rarely smiled anymore, only around his family or here. Kiba never learned what he had to go to the hospital around a year ago. His Ma had half-assedly explained it to him, something about pul- poll- pollutants in the water.

Teuchi greeted him with a warm smile, and proceeded to go about making his usual order, steak and beef ramen. Ayame came forward to chat with him, asking how he's been, just general small talk. Teuchi came back within a few minutes, the Inuzuka's ramen in hand. Kiba gave his thanks before breaking his chopsticks and eating, rather slowly.

"I'M GONNA BE HOKAGE, BELIEVE IT!" The ear-shattering cry was amplified even further by Kiba's hearing, making him grind his teeth together and let out a predatory growl. A short, blonde haired boy ran eagerly into the small stand, grinning ear to ear. He wore a T-shirt with a spiral pattern and a cape with another, different one. Kiba did not recognize either. Two ninja came in shortly after, clearly exasperated by the blonde's antics.

The boy sat down right next to Kiba, too close for the fanged boys liking. Everything about him was _so fucking loud! _He ordered Miso ramen, legs kicking around the open space, hitting Kiba several times. And when he got his food, he ate so messily he splashed the Inuzuka about five times, staining his fire-truck shirt. _The bastard!_ Kiba just about had enough, and let out a warning growl, which the loud boy was completely oblivious to. His ninja escorts, though, weren't.

"Watch yourself, boy. This is the son of the honorable and late Fourth Hokage!" the one wearing rounded glasses warned, gesturing to the blonde.

"So?"

The reply caught the ninja off guard. Everyone who learned of the boy's heritage would immediately get polite, begging forgiveness. But not this child, who he noted was an Inuzuka.

_So this must be the demon-child. Best keep an eye on him around the honorable son, _the one with glasses thought.

"So, it would be in your best interests to pay respect to him. He is to be Hokage, just as his father." the shorter one without glasses spoke.

The boy stunned them once again, barking out a laugh and telling them he would pay his respects when the blonde bent over and stuck his head up his own ass. He payed for his meal and walked away, not intimidated by the jounin at all.

All the mistreatment Kiba had received made him mature much too fast, he learned how to read people easily. His piercing gaze seemed to look straight through a person's soul, discovering their deepest fears and most precious secrets. He didn't do the things most children his age did; Kiba trained, and he already could throw a kunai better than Hana and was nearly as strong as his mother. Kiba hadn't quite put together that all these amazing feats were possible because of what happened in the stream a year ago, though. He looked much older as well, looking nearly eight even though he was only six.

Kiba ran into the blonde boy several more times, angering him more and more every time. He was loud, annoying, and rude. Kiba wasn't an angel, Kiba knew he was a demon, but not in the sense that the villagers did. He just thought he was a bad person who honestly didn't care for others outside his family. He was a coming up prodigy, he could already mold chakra and probably cast jutsus if he wanted to. And damn was he _fast!_ But Tsume dreaded the idea of putting him through the academy already, so she would wait until the rest of his age group went so he could live the 'normal' life she so desperately wanted him to live.

But life is cruel, and so would be the ballad of Kiba Inuzuka.

**AN: Hello, just as I promised. It's shorter than I would've liked, but on Friday I went to a party and yeeeeahhh... Well, still got it done so yays for that! Expect another next monday!**


	3. Chapter 3

**AN: Sorry about no upload last week, one of my football (American) teammates and good friend suffered neck damage in a game and it looks like he's gonna be a quadriplegic. What little I had attempted to write was complete shit, I salvaged what I could and then attempted to right the rest. I'm still feeling a bit depressed after the incident, so be warned: this chapter will be a filler, not too long. Nevertheless, enjoy - dp**

**Chapter 3: The Academy **

Kiba wasn't nervous. Not one bit. He saw no reason to be, so why do all these other kids look like they're gonna piss themselves any minute? It was just the academy, not that big of a deal. He learned all about it from Hana, who admitted it was quite boring. Most of the parents regarded him suspiciously, whispering to each other who-knows-what. Didn't faze Kiba. Sadly, he was used to it, and worse. Tsume had only stayed briefly, making sure he was set before ruffling his hair roughly and departing. Finally, the teachers came out and greeted their new students and the parents, briefly conversing with them before ushering him and his new classmates inside.

The teachers, who introduced themselves as Iruka and Mizuki, led them to the classroom and ordered the new students to take a seat wherever. Kiba flopped down in a middle row, farthest away from the stairs leading out of the room. A chubby kid with red swirl marks on his face sat right next to him, and another, lethargic looking with a spiky ponytail, situated himself on the chubbers right. He looked quite a bit like Shrio, so Kiba presumed he was a Nara. Iruka started his boring explanation of what they would be doing and asking general questions like _What is a ninja's duty _and _What is a kunai_. The depressing thing was many had no idea, most were in it because their friends were or their parents are ninja. The two by him didn't participate either, the chubby one pulling candy bars and other snacks seemingly from thin air and the Nara just went to sleep.

"Alright, now I want you to introduce yourselves to those around you, then we'll have you come down here and say a few things about yourself." Iruka implored the class after his near half an hour tirade about the importance of the academy. Kiba turned to the chunky kid with candy who stared at him expectantly. "I'm Kiba Inuzuka. I like dogs and firetrucks." The large boy finished off his candy bar before returning the pleasantries. "Choji Akimichi. I like eating food and..." There was a pregnant pause. "... eating...food..." It was followed by awkward silence, before nudging the still asleep boy next to him. He did not stir. "This is Shikamaru-" He cut himself off with a behemoth belch, which rang through the classroom, disrupting nearly all the conversations occuring. Still didn't wake his friend. "Nara?" Kiba finished for him, to which Choji nodded. "He likes, well, sleeping. And looking at clouds." The Akimichi then took out yet _another_ snack, this one a packet of frosted doughnuts, and chowed down. "What gave it away?" Shikamaru had at long last awoken, inquiring to the Inuzuka. "I know Shiro. My ma takes me to him whenever I gotta go to the hospital." Shika grunted at the name. "He's almost as troublesome as my mother..." With that, he laid his head back down and resumed his slumber.

As the greetings began stopping, Iruka started calling down students to introduce themselves to the entire class. Kiba didn't pay attention to half of it, but noticed when most of the girls talked about what they liked they just giggled and blushed, looking at someone or something behind him. Choji had been one of the first to go, and he spent most of his time eating his magically appearing snacks. Finally, it was Kiba's turn. Mizuki face turned into a scowl when he called him down, staring venomously at the eight year old. With a sigh, the Inuzuka stood up and proceeded down to the front of the room.

"My name is Kiba Inuzuka, my likes are dogs and f-" He was cut off when someone through open the doors, and shouted at the top of his lungs "DON'T WORRY! YOUR FUTURE HOKAGE HAS ARRIVED!" Kiba let out a guttural growl, his ears hammering from the volume the person projected. When he saw the golden hair of the offender, the anger manifested into hate. It was _that_ kid. The son of the Fourth, who swaggered in like being nearly two hours late meant nothing, and had stained his favorite red firetruck shirt with broth. "_I'm gonna snap that kid's fucking neck._" Kiba had whispered it, but the two teachers had heard and glanced between the blond and brunette boys nervously. The red began seeping into his vision again, but he calmed himself down and it went away. "Naruto, good you finally made it. Please take a seat." Iruka was clearly trying to keep out the anger in his voice, not wanting to insult the son of the Yellow Flash.

Iruka turned back to allow Kiba to continue, but the boy with the red triangle tattoos had already sat back down in his seat. Iruka sweat dropped, before signaling to his fellow teacher to call the next. The class seemed to get even more boring as it went on, and Kiba couldn't stand it much longer. As if reading his mind, Shikamaru turned to Kiba. "Hey, dog-boy, wanna get outta here?" The Inuzuka nodded, and Choji agreed as well. "Now, how are we gonna ditch without Iruka and Mizuki-sensei noticing?" Shikamaru began putting his mind to work, looking around the room for something to distract the teachers with. "I can make clones of us, they won't be able to tell unless they pay special attention." Kiba offered. Shikamaru mulled over it and approved. Now they play the waiting game. It didn't take long before an opportunity presented itself in the form of an argument between a raven-haired boy and the loathsome Naruto. The trio slipped down beneath the table, out of site. Kiba then performed the necessary hand signs and one after another, three perfect clones took their places, with the clone of Shikamaru sleeping, the one of Choji eating, and the one of Kiba looking out the window.

They crawled out of the row and up the stairs, everyone in the class too enthralled with the spectacle at the front of the room to notice, execpt for one boy, who wore a long overcoat with a high collar and dark glasses. He didn't make any move to alert the teachers, so the three continued until they got to the top of the stairs and then bolting out the door. Once in the hallway, the boys finally relaxed, jubilant about their success. Kiba even cracked a smile. These guys weren't so bad. Shikamaru wisely directed them to a nearby training room, Iruka wouldn't think they'd stay in the building. The three talked for what seemed like hours, giving more information about each other. Choji and Shika already knew each other for a while, meeting in the park a few years back. They found Kiba interesting and cool, albeit a bit socially awkward. He had the Inuzuka confidence, and he himself enjoyed the other two's company. Finally he had some real friends like Ma wanted. Tsume would be overjoyed when she learned he was making friends.

Iruka watched as his new students departed, chattering excitedly to one another. It reminded him of his days in the academy, although he never took it serious enough. After the main body of kids left, he noticed three still in their seats. It was the Nara, the Akimichi, and the... Inuzuka... Iruka knew what was in the boy, having lost his parents to the fox. Yet he didn't feel hate towards him, rather an almost fatherly urge to make sure Kiba kept on the right track, and didn't end up what he was in the academy. The Nara was sleeping, Choji engrossed in his snacks, and Kiba lost in thought looking out the window. Had they really not noticed class was dismissed. The Chunin went and shook the black haired boy, who dispelled into smoke. A second later, the other two followed. _Clones?! At their level! _At first Iruka was impressed, the creator had even sensed when he dispelled one. But then he realized they had ditched class for who knows how long.

"Uh-oh" was all Kiba managed to say before a yell rang down the hallway. "SHIKAMARU, CHOJI, KIBA! YOU'RE I N BIG TROUBLE!"

"RUN!" All three cried out simultaneously, booking it to anywhere but here. With that, a strong friendship was born.


End file.
